


Heat Sickness

by CloverzBandit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Animal Abuse, Cat Peridot, F/F, F/M, Human AU, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nightmares, Other, Sick Character, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Witch Lapis, electric collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverzBandit/pseuds/CloverzBandit
Summary: Peridot goes through heat.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Somethings off...

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some shit I came up with. I honestly don't know why I wrote this but it exists now...
> 
> Inspired by:http://drawbauchery.tumblr.com/post/161757810082/more
> 
> What Peri looks like as a cat(Mostly black calico cat with green eyes)- https://images.app.goo.gl/xkZ3L8EQ1LHP2eTY8

It has been a full year since Peridot accidentally turned into a human. On that day, Lapis was doing her witch things she does until she heard a loud bump, crash, and hiss come from her kitchen. She ran to see her cat had turned into a short, tanned, human with blonde short hair. 

It took getting used to for both of them. They would go out to the market together, eat at the dinner table together, sleep together, and so on. After a while they got used to each other’s presence, more so they developed feelings for each other. They spent a month dancing around the subject until Amethyst had to state the obvious. From then on, they were happy together, even though Peridot  _ was _ a cat.

That comes to where we are in the present. Peridot started to get feverish. Lapis noticed this and took care of her companion the best she could. Peridot was getting warmer and sicker by the day, each resulting in Peridot getting more distant, which worried Lapis. She gave her medicine before bed but it wasn’t helping that much. During the night, Lapis would wake up to a burning hot body, along with sweat and moaning coming from a sleeping, struggling, Peridot. This happened ever since she became sick. Lapis would try to help her with other things but Peri would just keep changing the subject and locked herself in there shared bedroom during the day. However, one night, Lapis knew what was happening.

It was 8 pm and Peridot was in bed. The former cat was struggling to sleep, but all she could think about was Lapis. Lapis close to her, Lapis petting her, Lapis bathing her, Lapis sleeping by her, Lapis, Lapis, Lapis. That was all on Peridots mind for the whole week, especially the burning urges. Thanks to that erg, Peridot drunkenly got out of bed and instantly fell to the ground. Her body was burning wildly and driving her crazy. Peridot barely had control of her actions. Lapis came running to her when she heard a thud coming from their bedroom.

“Peri! Are you ok?!” Lapis asked frantically, lifting Peridot up. All she got in response was a suggestive moan.  _ Oh, Shit… _ Lapis knew cats went in heat, but she didn’t realize a human cat would have them, she was flushed everywhere. Each time Lapis touched her, she would get hotter and sweater under her fingertips. Once Lapis helped her up, however, Peridot instantly ran on all fours, running straight into the wall, face first. Peridot wobbled and held her forehead, then slammed her head against the wall, again and again, each time her body slumping. Before she did any more damage, Lapis ran over to stop her.

“Peri, are you trying to break your skull?!” Lapis questions, holding Peridot’s face from behind. Peri’s body was shivering and eyes teary, still hot and sweaty. Peridot let out inaudible words and squirmed in Lapis’s hold. Then, she bites Lapis’s hand with her canines, running outside on all fours again. Lapis let out a curse and ran after her. “Kitty, come back!” Lapis yelled, then stopped and looked at the legs poking out of the pond outside the barn house, next to the crops and the garden. Lapis rised a hand and Peridot levitated out of the water, soaking wet and a horrified look on her flushing face. “Peridot-”

“N-no, no, no! S-s-sorry I-I bit! Pl-please no! N-oo, no... h-help! Can’t control-!” Peridot continued to frantically yell out a mix of words that couldn’t come together to make sense. Lapis slowly levitated Peri into her outstretched arms and held her close to kiss Peri’s shoulder, instantly quieting and stopped the distressed blondes struggling. Lapis put her down to touch the ground, still holding her hips. Peridot falls back into Lapis, relaxing into her hold mumbling.

Soon, Lapis sat down, Peri in her lap. One of Lapis’s hands holding her hot and sweaty one. The other rubbing, scratching, and petting the former cat. She relaxes further into Lapis, letting out purrs and satisfied moans. 

“Is that better?” Came Lapis’s soft voice, rubbing Peri’s stomach. The blondette nuzzled into her shoulder and an “mmmhm” mixed with purrs as a response. Lapis chuckled at her girlfriend's cuteness. 

By then, the blonde fell asleep in the witches hold, purring softly. Lapis carried Peridot to their bed. She got in with her and fell asleep, still hearing the others soft breathing and purrs.


	2. In Misted of Heat

Lapis woke up, feeling something touch her chest. She opened her eyes to she Peridot on top of her, her fingers swirling against her chest. “Hello, Beautiful..” Peridot said seducefuly.

“P-Peri! What are you doing!” Lapis questions, flustered.

“Oh nothing~” Lapis was freaking out. Peridot’s heat must have overpowered her sense of right and wrong.

“Peri, please don’t. You're in heat.”

“So? I know you want it to~” Peridot said, her head moving to kiss Lapis on the neck. Suddenly, Lapis turned the tables in seconds and soon Peridot was pinned on the bed.

“Peridot, listen to me. You are in heat. You can’t control yourself. I don’t want this. So please stop.” Lapis said with a stern voice, but a sad look on her face. This seemed to get Peridot out of her erg and her eyes filled with tears, shrinking in on herself.

“L-L-Lapis...I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s ok Kitty,” Lapis said hopefully, getting up and sitting next to Peri on the bed.

“N-no it’s not!” Peridot yells out in frustration at herself. “I-I-I couldn’t control myself. I have to hold it in longer! I-it was hard to stop it though! Each time I looked at you I wanted to do things in my pleasure! I held it in for so long, I wanted to knock myself out by slamming my head against the wall but-” Peridot paused and looked at Lapis’s worried face through tears in her eyes. “But-but you calmed me down….And I messed up anyway…!” Peridot let out, balling afterward. Lapis froze at what she just heard. Peridot been holding it in and just couldn’t stop it anymore; It pained Lapis to see the blonde cry. This must have taken Peridot a lot of strength and her psyche to hold a natural occurrence in a female cats life. She must have fatigue, too tired of the feeling inside her to hold back any longer. She could make herself sick at this rate. 

“Shhh shhh, Peri-kitty, calm down!” Peridot continues to cry. Lapis then gets an idea. Lapis puts Peridot in her lap and sings. It was a lullaby she learned from Pearl and Garnet. It was a mix of sleep and rest/relax spell to help patients with stress, release, insomnia, etc. 

After the last note, she felt Peridot’s body go limp and a soft little purr escaping her lips. Her crying and shaking disappearing in a snap. She sees a blush on her peaceful face. Since Peridot got the heat out of her system, she must be coming down with an actual fever. Lapis lays Peri back down on the bed, avoiding tucking her in due to the blush and sweat dripping down Peri’s forehead. Lapis goes to the bathroom and wets a towelette. She places it on the younger one's forehand, a soft sigh escaping her. Then, she goes to prepare medicine and soup when her lover wakes up in twenty-four hours.


	3. Sickly

Peridot slowly wakes up, feeling dead inside, but calm, surprisingly. She couldn’t remember what happened yesterday, just a calming singing voice echoing in her mind. It brought her at ease for the first time since being human, apart from the fun activities with Lapis. She felt something wet on her forehead. She grabbed it and stared at it for a while, then she felt hot. She places it back on her head and looked around. She was in her and Lapis’s bedroom. She looked to her side and saw a bowl on the table. It smelled of fish stew, her favorite kind of soup. Peridot tried to move but she felt weak, then a cough escaped her. Long and hard, it hurt like hell, so much so she couldn't stop the tears coming.

She was to busy in her coughing fit to realize that Lapis was at her side and rubbing her back. That seemed to help to calm her coughs to wheezes.

“You doing okay Pear?” Lapis asks in a soft tone to her. Peridot nods. Lapis pushes her up in a sitting position and moved herself to sit in front of her. “I made some medicine for you. Can you open your mouth for me?” She complies, opening her mouth. She pulls out a little black bottle, opening it, and places it on Peridot’s bottom lip. “Drink this. And don’t spit it out.” And so she obeys, even though it tasted horrible, but she's too weak to do anything right now. 

Once, the bottle was empty, Lapis pulls away. “Good Kitty. Are you hungry?” She nobs. Lapis grabs the bowl from the side table. “Do you need help eating?” Lapis asked, giving her the soup with a spoon already in it. 

Peridot moves her arms. They were shaky. “Probably..” she said, voice uneven and hard to hear, looking at her hands. Lapis got the message and spoon feed Peridot until she complained for her to stop. She wasn’t that hungry. “You wanna sit outside and get some fresh air or lay here?” Lapis was asking a lot of questions.

“Umm….outside. Carry me please?”

“Sure thing.” Lapis picks her up bridal style and took her to the garden. She sits Peri on the bench, snuggling into each other. It was a peaceful afternoon.

“Lapis..?”

“Yes, Kitty?”

“What happened yesterday?” Lapis twitch a little, but still noticeable. She sighed.

“Do you really want to know?” Lapis asks.

“Yeah...”

She let out another sigh, voice coming in slow. “You…..you were in heat this week..” She paused to look at Peri. She looked back, an ashamed look on the blondes face. “That's why you were burning hot and felt a little feverish. But you….you held it in too long and now…” A pause again. “Now you're really sick. The medicine I gave you helps with your throat and body temperature a little, but you been coughing in your sleep and throughout the day so far.” 

Peri just looked at the bluenette. Peridot didn’t remember much in her heat, but something was missing. “Was...that all?” she questioned hesitantly.

“No. . . .”

“Lapis, did I do something?”

“I know you couldn’t control it but you tried to...do things. But I snapped you out of it. Then you started crying and explaining things, but you were on the verge of a panic attack. So. . . I sang you asleep. . .”

Oh 

OH

Now Peridot remembers everything, resisting the ergs, burning hot sweat, distancing herself from Lapis, the disturbing dreams, running around on all fours, trying to knock herself out, Lapis calming her down, her pinning Lapis then Lapis pinning her to stop her, crying, the lullaby _ …..shit I messed up…. _ Peridot didn’t notice Lapis hugging her or the tears pooling the blonde's vision. She cried into Lapis a bit but started coughing again. Lapis rubbed her back until the coughing fit died down once again. “Lapis...I’m sorry..” she let out between coughs.

“Shhh, its okay Peri, calm down. You shouldn’t overwork yourself.”

“Lapis...it-it hurts.” She coughed out.

“What hurts, my love?”

“M-m-my th-throat a-and stomach. It-it feel like I gonna th-throw u-up..” It broke Lapis’s heart that her lover was in pain. Lapis could feel the younger's stomach clench.  _ Oh no _ , both inwardly said. 

Quickly, Lapis summoned a bucket and put Peridot in a good position as not to get it on herself or risking Peridot holding it in for too long. Ten seconds later, the blonde shut her eyes closed and coughed up vomit into the bucket, one hand holding the bucket and the other squeezing Lapis’s hand, her telekinesis to hold the bucket.

-

  
  


Peridot had a lot to take out of her system. It took her roughly ten minutes to fully relieve her body. Lapis just held her hand and rubbed her back until her companion was all out. She was shaking like a leaf, red-faced, hot, tired, and messy. She clung onto Lapis like a cat refusing to take a bath, which Peridot used to do as a cat, and still doing so when looping in and out of consciousness. Lapis ran to the bathroom, using her magic to get Peridot’s clothes off and her death grip on her off. It took some effort but Lapis gave her the alien plush she liked and cleaned her off. Peridot didn’t really register anything, everything was numb to her. Once Lapis finished, she clothed her in thin clothing and took her to their bed. She grabbed the medicine and a hand fan on her way. 

“Peri, stay awake for me for a second. You need to take your medicine!” the witch frantically stated, setting said woman in a sitting position. She let out some moans in pain but opened her mouth to help Lapis a little. Lapis blow air on her face with the fan while giving Peridot the medicine. Once finished, Peridot gave a final gulp and passed out, letting go of the alien plush, body going slack in Lapis’s hold. Lapis composed herself, letting out breaths and to calm her adrenaline. She can still hear her sleeping companion wheeze out short breathes. She pulled away from her, standing up and looking over her. She needs help to get the right medicine for her. She might need to ask Pearl a favor…..


	4. Fear

_ Peridot woke to a chill running up her spine. She instantly sat up, looking around the room. She was sitting in her shared bedroom. Everything looked….. duller. As though the room was off color, like seeing through a cats eye of color. _

_ Wait, I was a cat… _

_ She looked down at her body. She was a cat again! How did this happen?! Lapis said she could stay a human! Did she lie…? Peridot filled with anxiety, her mind rushing with questions with no answers. She was so lost in thought she didn’t hear, familiar, distant footsteps approaching her. Peridot unconsciously laid back against the bed. Heat was rising through her body, making her pant. _

_ She then heard a few footsteps but they stopped, sounding like they were at the other side of the door. Her suspicions came true when the door handle started to russell violently. _

_ Fear was instantly mixed with her anxiety, causing her to panic. Her heart pounding, breathing coming in too fast, and body shaking like a leaf. She wanted to get out of here. Now. _

_ Peridot went to move her cat limbs but they didn’t move. She has lost control of her body, like it wasn’t her own.  _

_ By then, the door slowly creaked open, revealing her biggest fear. Peridot tried to scream but her lungs were already occupied from her hyperventilating. Try as she might, her body wouldn’t respond to her desires to run away or defend herself. She couldn’t escape from her, not this time. _

_ She approached Peridot slowly, her breathing deep, her footsteps heavy and stern, and the same horrifying face that held anger and disappointment she wished she could forget. Then she spoke. _

_ “You thought you could run away from me? You are poorly mistaken, pet. You failed to be obedient to your superior. You are always a failure. You will be punished greatly for your action since you disobeyed me, you defective traitor pussy cat!” She yelled sternly, now leaning over her. _

_ She wanted out. Her old master can take her away from her home, her Lapis, her lover. She grabbed her by the scruff, lifting her in the air to come face to face with Yellow Diamond. “No one loves you well enough to rescue you from the hell I’ll put you through. Your such a burden to them all, you little bastard bitch of a pain in the ass, pussy!” She insulted coldly, pinning her down on the bed to put the, all too familiar, electrical collar on her once again. _

_ No no no, no no no no no no! This can’t be! _

_ “Your mine to use. Soon you’ll be back to your obedient self, Peri-Pet.” she let out a cruel laugh and flipped the lever of the controller. _

_ No! _

_ With that, electricity shocked through Peridots cat body, pain unbearable, sound of the electricity, laughter from her master, weak cat noises escaping her mouth, body going limp, smell of fur burning, brain activity slowing, conscious wavering, and a little voice shouting for her to wake up, along with shaking her body frantically. The torture continued until everything went black. _

Then, she was somewhere else. Fear quickly fading to peace and calm.


	5. Questions

“So this will help with her cough, throat, and fever?” Lapis asked Pearl, taking the capsule from her outstretched hand. 

“Of course it will! I’m a master when it comes to medicine and health. Plus, I know how to treat Peridot. She’s been through a tough time before coming here.” Pearl said, lowering her voice a little more sullenly at the end. 

Lapis knew that Peridot was abused, as a cat, and happened to bump into Steven and Pearl. Peridot stayed with the Crystal Gems a while and warmed up to them. Lapis didn’t know anything else.

“How did Peridot end up here anyway?” Lapis asks.

“Not sure, but all know is coming from what Amethyst said. Since, you know, she has zoolingualism, which can understand animals. That’s basically why they are such close friends. She said Peridot had disobeyed her master and tried fighting back. Though it didn’t turn out too good, considering the damage she had taken…” Pearl stated sadly. “Steven noticed her hurt and injured at a playground. Poor little thing had burnt fur and an electric collar on. She was even too weak to run away from me and Steven. So, we brought her to the temple and I patched her up. Then on, she stayed with us until you came in.” Pearl informed a little nervously. 

Lapis didn’t know Peridot was abused  _ physically _ . She could understand what being abused was like due to her experience, but keeping it hidden isn’t healthy. 

Lapis nodded unconsciously and thanked Pearl for the medicine and talk. She exited the temple, thinking it over while flying on her broom. She needed to talk to Peridot about this but at the right time.

She reached their newly remodeled barn. They've been working hard on the interior and the garden, which also was a mini farm due to the vegetables and corn growing. She set down her broom, opened the door, and walked in, taking in a big sigh. She placed the medicine in one of the kitchen cabinets full of other medications. Then, she heard rustling and crying, along with mumbles of inaudible words. Lapis quickly ran, following and noise. She came across her own bedroom, realizing Peridot was within it.  _ Shit! _ Lapis barged in the room, running to Peridot. Lapis looked in horror as the former cat struggled against the bed, crying, screaming, and repeating sentences like “I want out!, “No no no, no no no no this can’t be!”, and a blood curdling “No!” that echoed through the barn.

Lapis shook out of her stuffier and shouted for her to wake up, shakily her drenched in sweat, struggling body. It didn’t register in time when Peridot shook in pain, like being electrocuted, and crying even more.

Lapis needed to calm her down, and fast. This would do a number on her psyche if it continued. Lapis resorted to using a blackout spell, which allows the patient to instantly stop seeing their dream/nightmare and dream of nothing but what the conscious wants to see.

The witch recited the spell and forced the glowing ball into the blonde's forehead, instantly resulting in Peridots sleeping form to relax peacefully. Lapis let out a sigh of relief. Whatever Peridot was seeing in her sleep, it must have traumatized her to the bone.

She went around the bed and laid in bed with Peridot. She turned to her, seeing some leftover tears. She whipped them off and kissed Peridot a couple of times before wrapping her arms around Peridot and cuddled close to her sleeping companion. Lapis let out a deep breath and exhaled, closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	6. Confirmation

Peridot stirred in her sleep, the world's sounds making its way to her ears. She stayed there for a moment, processing what happened earlier in time. All she could remember is the pain in her throat as she vomited and the death glare of her master. She shivered. Trying to think of anything else but that painful subject.

Peridot opened her eyes slowly. Once she processed, she found that Lapis was half asleep, looking at her through heavy eyelids. Their bodies were tangled into each other. 

Peridot smiled at her, lifting her hand to stroke Lapis’s blue hair and cheeks. “Morning, love.” Peridot speaks with a morning voice, rough and raspy.

Lapis just closes her eyes again, cuddling closer to her companion, and mumbles a “Good morning” to her.

They stay like that for a while until Peridot starts coughing. Lapis untangles from her, sitting up and looking back at Peridot. “You feeling ok?” Lapis asks, putting her palm on the blondes forehead and the other rubbing her back.

Peridot calmed her coughing. “Mmmm, I feel a little nauseous, hot, little light-headed, and my throat is still killing me.” Peridot wheezes out, rubbing her throat.

Lapis nods. “Mmhmm. I got some medicine from Pearl. Stay here for a minute.” Lapis pulls her hands away, detangling from the other, and goes to the kitchen.

Peridot didn’t know she visited Pearl. It would be nice to see her and the Gems again.  _ Wonder what Ame is doing? _ On that thought, Lapis came in, carrying a green capsule and a glass of water. Lapis set the blonde up in a sitting position in her lap, holding her waist. Just by the movement of sitting up made Peridot dizzy.

“You okay?” Lapis asked over her shoulder, opening the bottle.

“M’ fine…” She responded, feeling her throat tickle again.

“I’m giving you two pills as per Pearl's instruction, It will help with your cough, throat, and fever. If you feel something let me know immediately, you hear me?” Lapis said, once again position for Peridot to lay in her arm and handing her the pills.

Truth be told, Peridot didn’t like telling people how she felt due to not wanting to be a burden. But this was Lapis. Lapis knows that Peridot has trouble telling people about her problems. She has been helping her with that once she became human but it still lingers, which makes Peridot second guess herself.

Peridot didn’t notice she took too long to answer and Lapis saw the hesitation in her expression.

“Hey,” Lapis started in a soft voice, making Peridot look at her. “It's ok to ask for help. Please tell me if something is wrong. You aren’t a burden to me or our friends. Promise me you will tell me.” 

Peridot looked in those sincere eyes, showing she meant what she said. She looked away, embarrassed, with a deeper blush on her face.

“Okay...I promise I'll tell you..” She let out.

“Good, now open your mouth. I’ll pour water in so you can swallow it.” Peridot did so and Lapis gave her the pills and water. Once Peridot swallowed, Lapis hugged her. “I love you, okay. It hurts to see you keep things hidden from me.” Lapis muffled into the blond's shoulder. “Please don’t leave me in the dark.”

Peridot felt water reach her skin, noticing the witch crying into her. She felt guilty. She didn’t think Lapis would want to help with her problems, let alone cry about it.

She hugs her back, arms wrapping around the others shoulder. “I’m sorry Lapis… I didn’t think you would want to know about my problems.” Peridot muffled into Lapis’s chest.

“Of course I do. I want to help you move on from whatever it is that’s bothering you. You can trust me.”

“Okay…. I trust you…” Peridot let out, starting to cry into Lapis’s chest. The witch let the moment pass and their conversation sank in.

“Lapis…” Peridot said, pulling away to look at her fully. “I want to….” Peridot paused, her eyes downcast and pained. Lapis took her hand, coaxing her to continue. “I haven’t had the best life starting out as an adopted cat but…. I’m lucky you came into my life.” Peridot said, squeezing and looking at their conjoined hands. “And to show that I trust you, love you, I’m going to reveal a part of me that no one knows….”

“You're ready to tell me this? I’m not forcing you to tell me right now.” Lapis reassures.

Peridot looked up to meet Lapis’s blue eyes, a small smile on her face. “Yeah, I’m ready. I kept this hidden for too long. Not even Amethyst knows.” Peridot states, positioning herself to lay in Lapis’s lap but on her back, still holding hands.

“My life started as a regular kitten would start. I was a foster kitten, along with my other siblings. Once I was three months old, they put me back in the shelter I came from. I stayed there for about six months until I got adopted by my worst nightmare. It started off as a normal master but I think a close relative had passed. I noticed because cats like me can read distressed emotions. My master would just pretend as if nothing happened but she kept it in and continued to work none stop. I would try to get her to relax and let her pet me to make her feel better but…… she changed. In a violent way.” Lapis began to comb through her blonde hair, listening.

“She started to train me like a dog. She put an electric collar on me for good measure. It was torture to go through that. Once I fit the mold she wanted, she would order me to do things, like go fetch the mail, but her orders got more frequent and strict. It broke me mentally and physically. I would get panic attacks and trash the house when stressed or alone because I didn’t know what to do to myself anymore. And physically because of the punishment of messing up the house and getting my fur burned off. One time she even through me outside for breaking something that was important to her.” Peridot stated in an uneasy and sad tone, a tear forming in her eyes. Her voice got quicker.

“The neighbors found me and took care of me and took me to the vet. They called my master in and said I suffered from burns and panic attacks. She faked being concerned and took me back, say horrible things to me that would forever be remembered in my head. It brings me down to hear her words over and over.” Lapis whipped away the tears that were now falling from her face.

“And then I was pulled back into her control until I just broke out of the house and ran blindly to the park Steven and Pearl found me in. I stayed their, cold, afraid, broken, and on the verge of death until they came.” Peridot finish, crying fulling. Lapis held her tighter. Doing her best to calm her. After a while, Peridot quieted her crying.

“Promise me she’ll never take me again.” Lapis set Peridot up to look her directly in the eyes.

“I promise.”

“Thank you.” She sniffed, cuddling into her hold more. “Thank you…”

Lapis expected it and held tighter. “I’ll always protect you from anything that will bring you harm.” the witch stated.


End file.
